1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cosmetics and adhesives, and more particularly to adhesive compounds that include vitamins, minerals, and other lotions and nutrients generally regarded as beneficial to humans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cyanoacrylates, or more specifically ethyl a cyanoacrylates, are variously referred to as EACA, Instant Magic, Krazy Glue, Miracle Glue, Nail Glue, Super Glue, etc. Such are conventionally used for adhesives, aircraft and automobile industry, cosmetics (nail mending kits), electronic industry (circuit boards), leather finish resins, medicine (binding of tissue, sealing of wounds, ileostomy appliances), meat slaughter (carcass sealing), paint vehicles (water emulsion), paper and textile coatings, perfume, rubber, and textile and paper coatings.
Vitamins play varied roles in preventing certain diseases, such as cancer. Small quantities can be sufficient to maintain a good health. An adequate intake of minerals is also essential to remain healthy. More than sixty different minerals contribute to the overall health of the human body. Among them, twenty-two are considered to be essential. Minerals, and many trace elements have been recently proposed as miracle solutions to health problems created by modern life. External sources of vitamins and minerals are required, because our bodies do not produce all that are required. The most common source is the food we take in.
A well balanced diet means eating vegetables and fruits, whole grain cereals, meat or fish or substitute, and milk products, in balanced proportions each day. But people are often in a hurry, skip meals or run to the restaurant at lunch time. Many think that a bottle of multi-vitamins can compensate for bad eating habits. However, vitamins typically work only in combination with food. The pure vitamins and minerals are not a substitute for poor eating habits.
The thirteen essential vitamins are divided between two large groups. Vitamins A, D, E and K are accumulated in the liver and in the adipose tissue (fat). Such vitamins are not easily eliminated, and problems can develop if taken in quantities that are excessive. Complex B vitamins, e.g., thiamin, riboflavin, niacin, panthothenic acid or B5, pyridoxine or B6, biotin, folic acid and B12, and vitamin C, are all soluble in water. Such vitamins can be retained in proper concentrations by the body because any excess detected can be eliminated quickly in urine.
A few well-intentioned people have a tendency to overdose with vitamins A, C and E, because such vitamins have the false reputation of curing or preventing almost everything, e.g., vitamin A for curing cancer, improving eyesight and making the skin look younger. Vitamin E is reputed to prevent heart conditions, improve sexual performance and even to postpone aging. Vitamin C is attributed many virtues, from the prevention of colds to the cure of cancer. But a vitamin surplus cannot be expected to improve the performance of an organ that is already functioning well. Overdoses of vitamins A, D or E may actually be harmful since they have a tendency to accumulate in the body.
Many vitamin and mineral supplements often contain more quantity than is necessary for a healthy diet. The so-called "natural" vitamins are not better nor better absorbed than the others or the ones found in food. Cautions have been issued about taking an excess of mineral supplements, it is not known yet what daily quantities mark the dividing line between benefit and harm.
Pregnant women have an increased need for calcium and vitamin D, and milk is generally regarded as a good source. Folic acid and iron supplement are also commonly supplemented. Older people who under-eat often need to take multivitamins, or risk suffering a zinc deficiency. People who drink alcohol to excess often have an unbalanced diet and suffer from a lack of group B vitamins. Smokers need more vitamin C, and a glass of orange juice once a day is usually sufficient. In general, North Americans eat too much salt but not enough calcium, iron and zinc. Women have a higher risk of lacking calcium and iron.
The list of vitamins commonly included in supplements includes vitamin A, D-3, E, K, B-1, B-2, B-6, B-12, C, niacinamide, folic acid, panthothenic acid, and biotin. Associated nutritional factors that can be added include bioflavonoids, rutin, hesperidin, choline, inositol, PABA.
Common minerals to include are calcium, magnesium, manganese, copper, zinc, iodine, selenium, chromium, molybdenum, and vanadium. Such trace minerals are every bit as important in nutrition as vitamins. Chromium supports the pancreas in its production of insulin, and controls carbohydrate metabolism. Since children have a tendency to eat far too much sugar and other refined carbohydrates, chromium is an important ingredient in any children's supplement. Selenium, molybdenum and vanadium are antioxidants that help fight the free radicals formed because of various pollutants. Such free radicals are suspected of actually stimulating the formation of cancer.
Moisturizers are needed for the conditioning and growth of healthy nail beds. But such moisturizers included in fingernail cosmetic adhesives and polishes are unknown in the prior art.
Cyanoacrylates, in general, have delicate chemistries that can be easily activated to cure. Therefore, additives and fillers cannot be simply mixed in without regard to their contributions to the complex chemistries involved and the effect the mixture will have on activating the cyanoacrylate cure. Shelf life of one year or more are desirable and any additives included should not decrease the expected shelf life that consumers have grown accustomed to.